


sunrise

by xtreme-icecream (kamote)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, graffiti artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamote/pseuds/xtreme-icecream
Summary: it's not just spray painting on walls that riko likes to do with them huh





	

Yō pauses from deepening the blue of the sky. “Y’know, you really are one in a million, come to think of it.”

Riko pulls out one in a dozen retorts she has ready, not even lifting her finger from the nozzle. “Flattery’s not very original, Yō-chan,” she says in a flippant singsong.

“I wasn’t trying to flatter you that time,” Yō said. “Come on, what were the chances the one city kid we’d have in our class would know about this kind of stuff, huh?”

“This isn’t exactly the best kind of _stuff_ to be into.”

“Those ridiculous gradient skills you’re showing off tell me you don’t actually care.” Yō stands back from the wall and tugs down her mask. “My part’s done. You?”

“Same here, I think.”

Riko pulls her can of orange paint away and backs away from the wall to examine her and Yō’s handiwork.

There aren’t quite so many technicalities in play for her to consider it worth much study, but it’s plenty expressive. Today, their canvas is the pristine white wall at the back of a lonely, Ohara-owned storehouse that sits atop a hill. Riko tells herself it’s a bit of a shame despite knowing in her heart that a paint job like that was just _asking_ for it. She doesn’t blame herself, either – Tokyo made her that way – but she sees that Yō is at least thoughtful about it, using the white to help frame her work in an arc of soft, stretching clouds. 

The clouds happen to be Riko’s personal favorite part of the piece. Sure, using the environment cleverly is a trademark of the medium, but a style more like a painting than your usual piece of graffiti gets across how Numazu raises its artists so differently from a metropolis like the one Riko came from.

Or maybe it’s just Yō. Riko knows from looking at sketches that Yō’s style is characterized by strong, sharp edges where edges are needed and colors in soft, almost watery blends. Here, it’s the classic color scheme of vibrant orange on calm, cool blue–a symbol of the terrible tandem that is Chika and Yō, though only they and Riko would catch that–and for the point of focus, the English word “SUNRISE” is emblazoned across the spray-paint sky in wide, crisp, heavily stylized letters.

Definitely not quite something for study, but she gets engrossed in it all the same.

Yō approaches the sun that Riko had just finished and gestures at it with the open hand and puffed chest of pride. “What did I say? Perfect. Gradients. I could never pull off a yellow-to-orange like that.”

“Thank you,” Riko says, smiling under her mask. “I’m glad practice paid off. If only Chika-chan could see it, though.”

“I’ve gotcha covered.” Yō pulls her phone out and takes some quick shots of the piece. One to the left, to the right, front and center. “Nice, it’s really early, but the actual sunrise is doing a pretty good job lighting this up for me. Now I can gloat.”

Sunrise. Riko pulls her sleeve back and checks her watch. “6:20? Yō-chan, we should start heading back soon, before we get caught.”

“Serious? Okay, okay, one last thing,” Yō tucks her phone back into the pocket of her hoodie and points in the center of their sun. “Can you stand over there?”

Riko complies easily, but not without giving Yō a curious look. “You can’t take a picture of me with this, you know.”

“I know, geez, what do you think I am, new?”

“Honestly, you come off that way sometimes.”

“Shuuuush, listen to me.” Yō walks to Riko’s side and points in a direction generally forward. “See, check out the view here, right? The sun’s not _right_ in your face but it’s still in front of you and not as harsh, and you can see all these trees and the ocean… and the weather’s perfect, just as predicted.”

“Yeah… yeah I’m seeing it,” Riko says, her voice trailing off as her eyes follow Yō’s description. “Well, Yō-chan, you’ve got a knack for strategic positioning, that’s for sure.”

There’s a soft thudding noise next to her head, and when Riko blinks and opens her eyes she’s just plain caught between Yō and the wall they just spray-painted. Her stupid heartbeat picks up and warmth climbs up her neck to her face, which is, unlike Yō’s, lit by soft sunlight, especially after Yō pulls her mask down and lets her hand linger. For a drawn moment neither of them seem to know what to do.

“Y-Yeah,” Yō finally says, wearing a nervous little smile. “Guess I do have a knack for it.”

As would only be appropriate by now, Yō leans in slowly, giving Riko ample time to move away or voice any disapproval, but Riko stays silent until their lips quietly connect. Kissing Yō feels a little like how her piece looks–warmth from her lips and the sun and a little chill from the wall and morning air, and it’s all together and pleasant and again it’s entrancing. Riko’s heart still drums too quickly to keep track of, so maybe several _dozen_ heartbearts pass before Yō pulls away.

But not nearly enough.

“S-S-S-Sorry,” Yō mutters, staring at the ground, “if that was sudden, or anything. But uh, it was just us, and it seemed like such a good moment–”

“And you’re blowing it.”

Now Yō looks up. Her eyes are blue and catch just a little of the sun in them. “What?”

Riko frowns and grabs the collar of Yō’s hood. “You were doing fine and it _was_ a good moment. Don’t get scared and end it like this. Again.”

“ _Again?”_  Yō said. “But didn’t you say we should leave or we’d risk getting caught?”

“Yō-chan, risk is kind of what we do. So?”

For moment Yō is speechless, but soon she nods. Riko pulls her in and the second time is far more than the piece could ever be.

* * *

They end up smudging Riko’s perfect gradient, but neither really care.

**Author's Note:**

> remember kids vandalism is illegal and aerosol sprays are bad for the environment


End file.
